There are many devices and structures in the prior art of the type having a plurality of scissors-like elements tandemly connected at pivot points to provide a deployable spatial structure. One such structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 736,671 which provides a mono-planar extendible and retractible lazy tongs fruit picker. In U.S. Pat. No. 226,101 there is shown an extension tower having four sets of lazy tongs pivotally connected at right angles to each other to form a tower essentially rectangular in transverse cross section when the tongs are extended by virtue of a worm driven screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,961 shows two parallel lazy tongs connected at end pivot points by transverse rods which support a canvas awning. U.S. Pat. No. 446,560 discloses an aerial ladder comprising two parallel sets of lazy tongs cross connected by bars at all of their pivot points. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,544 shows a stress balanced extendible boom comprising parallel rows of lazy tongs cross connected by rods in various ways and having torsion bars to prevent the boom from twisting or becoming unstable.